


a whole new level of buzz.

by flyingwiththewolves



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingwiththewolves/pseuds/flyingwiththewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena's drunk at her first college party. Caroline has disappeared, so what's stopping her from resisting the hypnotically gorgeous assistant to her history professor? It may be wrong, but it feels oh so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a whole new level of buzz.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for these two or this fandom. I wrote this as a present for a friend, and I hope someone out there enjoys it! I'm still pretty new to Delena, so take it easy on me!

                It’s getting hot in the gym. Elena has long since lost the coat she wore into the building, left forgotten in some corner. Her dress swirls around her knees as she twirls, her hips bumping up against Caroline’s. The blonde is having the night of her life, laugh ringing out only to be smothered by the heavy beat of music. Her enthusiasm is catching, and even Elena has found a shard of it ripping past any façade of reservation she may have held on to. On the other hand, the loss of self-restraint could have something to do with the booze someone handed them on the way in.

                It’s their first college party, complete with booze, boys, and dancing. Elena has always been a bit of a lightweight, evident now in the bubbling laughter spilling out with each rolling movement. Bonnie is being talked up by some boy on the other side of the room, though how they can hear each other over the pounding bass, Elena can only guess. Caroline is absorbed in the flashing neon lights and the twist of sweat slicked bodies against each other. Partying is a drug, and Elena’s first dose excites her; it brings insatiable cravings for more.

                Time ticks away as the songs progress, each new beat accompanied by a roar of approval from the steadily inebriated throng of students. Elena’s still dancing, but Caroline has slipped away from her. A boy with messy hair and smoldering brown eyes whisked her away, and the two had gotten loss in the pulsing mass of people pressed into the too small room. The euphoria begins to fade, as Elena finds herself dancing in a crowd of strangers. Her movements feel more awkward without Caroline to mirror them.

                The slight tick of a headache begins behind her eye, a clear cue for an alcoholic refill. She’s liberal with her elbows as she fights her way through the crowd, sloshing what little beer remained onto the sticky floor. A stoic looking blond refills her cup without comment, and she lets herself gulp down once, twice, three times before the pain vanishes. The buzz begins tickling at her once again, and she knows she’s going to regret this in the morning.

                “You shouldn’t be hitting that so hard.” There’s a flash of a cocky smirk, a cold hand steady on her back, and warm breath near her face.

                “Mr. Salvatore?” She’s struggling to tell for sure, since she’s not even sure what’s going on anymore. The beer has put a thin layer of fog over the entire party, including the identity of the assistant to her history teacher.

                “Call me Damon.” Even as drunk as she is, she can tell his smirk is flirtatious, invitational even. “Care to dance?”

                “Is that appropriate, _Mr. Salvatore_?” The title is said with humor, her tone teasing. His smile only grows wider as he takes her hand and tugs her onto the dance floor. Her cup gets lost along the way, the liquor making her head buzz. She catches a glimpse of Bonnie, dark hair flying and a glimmer of her lopsided smile. Then her attention is all on Damon, his body so close to hers that she can feel the heat radiating off of him.

                The lights pulse frantically to the beat of the song. The tiny piece of Elena that remains sober clings onto the idea that this is wrong. He’s basically a teacher, and she’s technically under his tutelage. That sober spark gives in when he throws his head back and his hands catch in her hair. Her arms are thrown over his shoulders, their bodies rolling in rhythm. Heat buzzes around them as people press closer and closer, the air a thick blanket of coarse laughter and the taste of cheap beer.

                She laughs as she jumps, waves of hair bouncing against her back. Damon’s eyes are on her again, startling in color and intensity. Still, she dances for him, twisting and twirling in time as his curious fingers explore her bare shoulders. Flesh on flesh brings a whole new level of buzz as the electricity sizzles down her arms. They’re closer now, foreheads only inches apart. The room around them is a blur of activity, and there’s a faint scent of his soap past the odor of sweat and hormones.

                Her smile only grows as his hands find her hips, and now their bodies are twisting as one, coiling and stretching like snakes. “Did I tell you how ravishing you look?” His words rumble in her ear, and it’s all she can do to not jump on him then and there, to sate this odd craving he’s inspired in her. Only three songs into their strangely intimate dance, she’s wrenching him off the floor. They duck through the rooms of the house, all occupied, until they spill out a back door and into the deserted yard.

                The cool air is almost sobering, until Elena is pushed back against the wall of the house. Damon’s face hovers above hers, and it doesn’t take her long to figure out that he’s as drunk as she is. The music still shakes in her bones through the structure of the house, and her ears are ringing in the deafening silence. “I’ve wanted to do this since you stepped into my classroom.” His nose brushes hers, hands coming to cup her jaw, oddly tender.

                “Do it then,” she breathes, letting her mouth remain just open. The lazy flicker of his eyelids betrays that he’s desperately trying to think, but when her arms loop back around his shoulders, he gives in. Elena gasps at the enthusiasm she finds when he pushes his mouth into hers. The gasp deepens into a groan as he turns his head, pushing her still further into the wall.

                When they come apart minutes later, gasping for air and hearts banging wildly, Damon rests his forehead against Elena’s. She laughs a little, stealing another momentary kiss. Lids hide his blue eyes for a moment before fluttering open to look at hers. She’s grinning and wiggling in his grasp, an occasional giggle going to break the silence. “Oh Elena,” his hands brush back bits of her chestnut hair, and his expression is strangely sober. “We are so screwed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you want to see me do anything else!


End file.
